micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
United Empire of Nirfo
The Empire of Nirfo is part of the League of Micronations and if also adopting 0.64a more land. The Current ruler is Emperor Leopold I and his Majesty's correnation is on the 20th January 2018.Its capital is Teroden and the capital holds all of the population while the rest of the land is uninhabited. His Majesty has been on the throne for 3 months & 8 days. Royal Nirfoese Military Forces are their army with 2 people in the team both trained for war.They have a budget of £70 and their current with technology. Daelitherian War Natonal Anthem Teroden, Queen of Nirfo's land Built like a rock to stand Proud and Divine Teroden, your golden towers glow Even in Rain and Snow Sparkling they shine And every Night,Night,Night there is music Oh every Night,Night,Night there is love And every Night,Night,Night there is laughter Here's to you brother hey brother ho! Hey Hey Hey Teroden,Teroden Throw your glasses at the wall Fame and fortune to be told Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho Hey! Teroden,Teroden Join us for a brilliant dance You'd be making such a stance Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho Hey! Teroden,Teroden Drinking Vodka all night long Keeps you happy makes you strong Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho Hey! Teroden,Teroden Come and have a dance again You will never leave again Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Hey! History Nirfo declared independence in the early hours of January 1st 2018 and started to assemble a government. On the 20th of January the royal crowning event happened starting the reign of Leopold I as Emperor and Head of State of nirfo alongside being Supreme Commander of the RNMF. Later on Leopold entered talks with the League of Micronations to join and then did join on the 6th of January.On the 24th of February the minister of economy was arrested on suspicion of money laundering although had to set her free after concerns of a council backlash. After a long civil war in Laurencia the Nirfoese government got involved and attacked Baugh city.The league was not impressed and set up a vote to see if Nirfo should be kicked.But on the 30th of March a treaty was decided and the war ended. Royal Succesion In the event the Emperor dies or abdicates this shall happen. Grand Duke Sir/Mistress Ladies (Currently band) Closest Royal family in Britain Army Factions - Flag for the Land force (RNMF) -Flag of the Royal Guard INBC Political Laws & Banns Due to the uproar of communism in the micronational community Communism such as Leninism-Falls under Communism Stalinism -Falls under Communism Kimyōnist Socialism -Falls under Radical Socialism Trotskyism-Falls under Communism Chinese Communistic Ideals-Falls under Radical Socialism State Religion The Nirfoese Emperor said in a interview with Mr T Land. "As the Papel States were protectors of Catholicism and the Byzantine Empire for Orthodoxy My stand is to protect Atheism \ Agnostic Members of the empire I hold dear in my heart." The State does not force its religion but does not want a super religious identity among micro nations. Micronational Holidays March 20th- Legal Narcotics day,celibated in forraign nations like Canada. December 28th- Royalty Tribute, birthday of his Majesty Leopold as on this day people celibate the royals including his brother Grand Duke Maximilian. Foreign Relations The League of Micronations-tence relationship after war on Laurencia Socialist People's Republic of Nicostan - Since this micronation is Communist their relationship is quite tence. SR Egan- Although socialist they had good relationship but once confronted on their support in the 2nd Laurencian civil war they pussyied out.But are still friends. Category:Micronations Category:Right-Wing Category:Empires Category:British Micronations Category:Defunct Nations